Lienzo Púrpura
by Liridetti
Summary: A pesar de saber que sus cuentas estaban otra vez saldadas, y que Shinoa permanecía segura en los brazos de Kimizuki, no pudo explicar la lava que corrió ardiente por sus venas, ni la razón por la que apretó la mandíbula mientras los veía alejarse.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 _ **Rating:**_ _M. Contiene escenas de violencia y sangre._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lienzo Púrpura**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

En medio del campo de batalla, separarse del escuadrón era una muerte asegurada, la presa fácil que podía ser destrozada en las fauces de las bestias que abundaban. Ya se les había dicho desde un principio, un escuadrón con menos de cinco integrantes no tenía oportunidad, y ahora, una sola persona contra varios enemigos no era una cifra muy alentadora.

Una circunstancia llevó a la otra, y al final, sin un solo aliado a su alrededor, Shinoa se vio rodeada por un grupo de vampiros; su suerte fue inmensa al no toparse con un noble, de otra forma, la negrura y el dolor hubieran llegado en menos de lo que duraría un suspiro. Hiragui se encargó de ellos con prontitud, lanzando cortes precisos con la inmensa guadaña, rodeándose de cenizas que desordenaban su cabello por la violencia con la que los enemigos eran pulverizados, dificultando su visión por los restos opacos arremolinándose en el aire. Sin embargo, al retirarse de un salto de la aglomeración de espesas cenizas densificándose en la zona de batalla y con la guardia baja al no divisar algún otro adversario, sintió el precio de su error traspasar con una brutal violencia la carne de su torso.

Shinoa abrió los ojos en par, la brillante sangre estalló de su herida y el dolor desgarrador provocado por el filo de la espada al hundirse en su abdomen se desplazó por todo su cuerpo hasta hacer vibrar sus huesos, era un vampiro común y ella no advirtió de su presencia, no gritó a pesar de que la agonía atormentara sus entrañas, a pesar de la sensación de vacío que estuvo a punto de absorberla cuando la hoja salió de su cuerpo de golpe, a pesar de la sangre pegajosa que subió por su garganta y la hizo toser sofocada para expulsarla de su sistema mientras se desplomaba de rodillas sobre los escombros. No lo haría... a pesar de verse doblegada frente a un enemigo, a pesar de que fuera reflejado en su rostro con facilidad, no le concedería el placer a un vampiro de escucharla gritar, un grito era el ultimátum de un soldado, el anuncio de que estaba a punto de romperse, el eco de su inevitable muerte.

Respiraba agitada, apenas sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en las manos que se apoyaban temblorosas sobre la superficie del suelo, el cabello purpúreo ocultaba su mirada y algunos mechones se adherían a su frente por el sudor. Escuchó la carcajada de su enemigo y levantó el rostro de golpe, sus retinas caoba estaban impregnadas de fuerza; un Hiragui, fuera como fuera, moría con la frente en alto. Fue cegada por el destello del acero de la espada, y endureció las facciones preparándose para el final.

De repente, tras una leve brisa, la sonrisa de prepotencia del vampiro fue remplazada por las órbitas desencajadas con terror y una linea roja resaltando en medio del cuello, dejando escapar apenas un par de lágrimas carmesí; Shinoa separó los labios incrédula, y de repente, dejando atrás una siniestra explosión granate, la cabeza fue separada del cuerpo de un tajo. El cuerpo inerte de la criatura cayó hacia adelante con un sonido sordo, salpicando un poco de sangre en las mejillas de la joven. Miró absorta la figura ahora inservible tirada en el suelo y después levantó la mirada, se reunió con un par de frívolos orbes azules que la observaban con seriedad, aún con el brazo en la posición que terminó una vez rebanó el cuello del chupasangre, un par de gotas de líquido prohibido aún danzaban a su alrededor por la brutalidad del corte, y Shinoa afirmó lo sublime tanto como lo aterrador que se veía en medio de aquel espectáculo macabro.

—M-mika—el rubio se lanzó hacia ella y empaló el vampiro que estaba a punto de atacarla, con los colmillos extendidos a pulgadas de su cuello. Shinoa sintió un escalofrío deslizarse por su espalda cuando vio la acción del ex-humano, apenas pudo procesar el momento en el que Mikaela, con un rápido movimiento, la sostuvo en uno de sus brazos y con una feroz media vuelta, lanzó una patada que se hundió en el estómago de otro enemigo que se lanzó sobre ellos, lo envió disparado a unos metros. El joven saltó hacia atrás, inspeccionando con brevedad el terreno, no parecía haber nadie más aparte de los tres vampiros que recién había derribado, él pudo sentir el temblor imperceptible que aquejaba todo el cuerpo de la chica aferrada de manera involuntaria a sus ropas; tras otra rápida mirada al campo de batalla, se acuclilló, sentando con suavidad a la frágil joven en el suelo y apoyando la espalda de esta en su brazo, por consecuencia, la mejilla de Shinoa terminaba apoyada en su pecho, parpadeó cuando fue consciente de su estado, al parecer no había llegado a tiempo. Un profundo corte en el torso, contusiones en sus piernas, y posiblemente en sus brazos cubiertos, los jadeos irregulares y el sudor corriendo por su frente, los orbes caoba entrecerrados agotados, ella poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo en su regazo.

Por instinto, llevó la mano enguantada a la herida abierta de la mujer y la presionó esperando que de alguna u otra manera la hemorragia se detuviera, sin embargo, más sangre supuró y Shinoa se retorció con una leve queja y las lágrimas asomando en las esquinas de sus ojos, mientras apretaba el rostro contra su pecho algo agitado por la reciente desesperación que aleteaba en su estómago. Maldición, Mika apretó la mandíbula; si ella moría Yu se sentiría triste, ¿verdad?, no podía dejar que muriera, no quería que su hermano estuviera triste, al menos hasta que pudiera encontrarlo de nuevo. Con esa verdad a medias se auto convenció, sin embargo juntó algo las cejas al sentir el picante olor de la sangre acariciar su nariz. Maldijo entre dientes e inspeccionó los alrededores casi alarmado, el agridulce pronto alertaría a los vampiros que estuvieran a kilómetros a la redonda y eso no podía ser bueno, dio un leve respingo cuando la cabeza de la joven se desplomó sin fuerzas en su tórax, abrió los ojos y llevó la mano libre a su boca, retiró el guante que la cubría con sus dientes y lo dejó caer, mientras con dos de sus dedos comprobaba los signos vitales de Shinoa; eran débiles. Por una fracción de segundo sintió una sensación de impotencia adormecer sus músculos, parecida a la que experimentó cuando vio a su preciada familia ser descuartizada sin piedad, parecida a la que sintió cuando vio a Yu alejarse otra vez... también, un ligero déjà vu; al parecer el que ambos siempre se encontraran en una situación en la que la vida de alguno corriera peligro se convertía en un bucle interminable de salvar y ser salvado, defender y ser defendido. La última vez ella había resguardado la vida de él... como si fuera parte de ellos; ahora sus cuentas estaban saldadas, otra vez, o lo estarían, una vez ella estuviera a salvo. Mikaela quería negar con todas sus fuerzas la chispa de preocupación que crecía en su interior, no le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie, era por Yu; excusas que se arremolinaban en su mente, mientras sin darse cuenta acercaba los finos dedos de porcelana a la mejilla de Shinoa.

Sin embargo, se detuvo y parpadeó, transfigurando el rostro y cubriendo de nuevo su alma con la gruesa capa de hielo que por un momento estuvo a punto de derretirse con aquella pequeña chispa, reaccionó cuando sintió el agudo filo de una cuchilla rozar el lateral de su cuello.

—Aléjate —Mikaela sintió el peligroso instrumento demoníaco acercarse más a su piel, en una situación así estaba totalmente acorralado, no podía realizar ningún movimiento en falso, o su destino sería similar al vampiro que eliminó unos minutos atrás, tensó los músculos y apenas pudo mirar de soslayo—.¡No te muevas!—aunque era leve, Mika podía sentir la mano del soldado temblar levemente, ¿Tenía miedo?, no... posiblemente por ver a su compañera en ese estado, o quizá ambos en partes iguales.

El rubio no podía moverse, así que no podía reparar en la expresión que Kimizuki tenía tatuada en el rostro; los ojos violeta temblaban, siendo recubiertos por una ligera capa de lágrimas, una mezcla entre desesperación y confusión le hacía temblar el pulso, Shinoa con una profunda herida en brazos de un vampiro, pero lo que más punzaba en su conciencia como amargas espinas, era el echo de que ese vampiro era la preciada familia de Yu, su mente estaba al borde de las llamas, no podía ser posible tanto como lo podía ser, él, el atacante y responsable de las heridas, y si lo era, ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?. Vio como el ex-humano suspiraba con suavidad y relajaba la postura, Kimizuki también aflojó la presión sobre el mango de una de sus cuchillas, parecía no tener segundas intensiones... podía confiar en él, poco a poco retiró el filo de la garganta del vampiro, dejando apenas una leve marca rojiza sobre la piel nívea. El rubio tomó a Shinoa en sus brazos y se levantó con cuidado de no lastimarla, lentamente se dio la vuelta y al estar de frente a Kimizuki, le dirigió una mirada severa mientras se acercaba a él, Kimizuki se tensó por un segundo, pero después guardó su arma para extender los brazos y recibir a la chica. Suspiró con un profundo alivio extendiéndose por su cuerpo cuando sintió el calor de la joven en su pecho, y el ligero murmulló que emitió, dando a entender que estaba viva; apoyó la mejilla contra sus cabellos púrpura, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mikaela afiló la mirada ante el gesto y cuando el de cabellos rojizos lo miró nuevamente, ambos se observaron fijamente y en silencio, expresando más que mil palabras, un agradecimiento mudo y una advertencia sin voz. Gracias por salvarla, y cuídala. Sin más, el chico se dio la vuelta con la Hiragui en brazos, Mika se mantuvo firme, observando como se alejaba; a pesar de que no debía afectarle en lo absoluto, no supo explicar la incómoda sensación que apretó su pecho, frunció el ceño y les dio la espalda con un rápido movimiento, haciendo ondear su capa blanca, Shinoa estaría segura, ¿No es así?, además su deuda ya estaba saldada otra vez, lo suficiente como para ya no tener que ver con humanos que no fueran Yu.

Aunque...

Apretó las ropas del área de su pecho, ¿Porqué no podía quitarse ese molesto malestar?, ¿Porqué aún el calor del cuerpo de Shinoa no se borraba de sus brazos?.

 _Tal vez, aunque así no lo deseara, el vínculo que se había formado sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, ahora permanecía latente e irreversible._

Algo muy dentro de sí palpitaba con fiereza y le aseguraba con solidez, que esta no sería la última vez que la vería.

 **.**


End file.
